Warriors: Love and Betrayal
by TFP-Skyblazer
Summary: The Transformers are now Warrior cats and they must survive each other, but when a young warrior turns, everything goes upside down. Will the Decepticons win or will the Autobots prevail because their newest arrival? StarscreamXOC, MegatronXOC, OCXOC, OCXOC Reviews please!
1. Prologue

Low snarling from shrubs made a blue-gray apprentice spin around. A older white tom tasted the air beside her.

"Fox... " He growled. "Stay behind me... "

The tom gently waved the young cat behind himself as the fur on his neck began to rise.

"But, Fallup – "

"Do what I say, Skyblazer... " Fallup chided.

"Okay... " The blue she-cat sighed then perked up her ears as she heard a twig snap under paw, but it wasn't her who stepped on the tiny branch, nor her father. Skyblazer slowly looked up and saw a huge, starving fox. It's teeth were bore, glinting white and slobber dripped off of it's muzzle. It's fur was tangled in knots and it's breath smelled hot of rotten crow-food.

"_Run_!"

Fallup pressed her backward and broke out in a run, the young apprentice quickly following. The fox let out a ear splitting yowl and gave chase, hunger burning in its eyes. _Primus, please don't let us die!_ Skyblazer prayed silently as she dodged through thickets and trees and bushes. This isn't the walk she wanted to have with her father!

"We need to keep it away from camp!" Fallup hissed breathlessly in her ear.

The blue apprentice nodded and sped up, heading for the Withered Tree, hopping to lead it onto Decepticon territory. Skyblazer's started lungs ached as the Withered Tree was in her range of sight. Though the tree was healthy it has never bloomed nor bared leaves, perhaps it's because of the horrid stench of the Thunderpath that makes it that way.

"Keep going!" Fallup yowled.

The she-cat nodded then screwed up her nose as she smelt Monsters running along the black turf. Skyblazer nearly collapsed when she made it to her destination. Her muscles roared with pain as she slowly climbed up the soft bark.

"Stay up there... " Fallup said sternly to her.

"But, Fallup – "

"Do as I say, Skyblazer... "

"Ok- "

The blue apprentice's response was drowned out by a vicious snarl as a few bushes rustled and a red and white head poked out, shortly followed by the rest of the body.

"I won't let you touch my daughter... " Fallup growled and circled around the creature.

The fox bared it's teeth and snapped at the white warrior. Fallup jumped back and the jaws bit air, the tom swiped at his muzzle and made blood spring from his nose. The fox howled in pain and turned back to the warrior, anger blazing in his eyes. The red animal quickly raked the warrior's side, as the tom staggered from the blow, the fox took advantage of the stumbling cat and grabbed his neck, throwing Fallup to the side until he hit a wide pine stump.

"Father!" Skyblazer screeched, making the fox peer up into the tree.

Its eyes were engulfed with hunger and it drooled at the thought of two prey to eat.

Skyblazer jumped down with a howl and landed on the foxes back, clawing his spine and biting his neck. The creature lashed out at the pain and turned it's head to snap at the blue apprentice. The she-cat jumped off and clamped her teeth down on it's tail. The fox shrieked and Skyblazer let go as the animal ran across the border, howling with pain.

The she-cat spit with hate at the fox then looked over to her father.

"F-Fallup.. ?" She asked as she slowly neared him.

Blood was welling from his side and neck, turning his fur crimson and it was torn; patches of fur missing from his cotton pelt.

"F-Fallup?!"

Skyblazer pressed her muzzle onto his cheek.

"Come on, get up! T-The fox is gone... "

The she-cat's legs trembled when she felt no warmth in his body.

"N-No... Stop playing around... Get up!" She shook him with a paw and let out a wail of grief. "P-Please don't go!" Skyblazer pressed against him, not minding the blood that soaked into her blue fur. "Please... Get up... " She looked up at him and saw his eyes were glazed, staring at nothing.

"NO!" She pressed her muzzle deeper into his fur and closed her eyes. "I'm so sorry... " She cried. "I've let you down... I-I should have helped you... "

"What do we have here... " A raspy voice growled. Skyblazer slowly looked up, her vision blurred with tears.

"Go away... " The she-cat croaked halfheartedly then pressed back into her father's white fluffy fur.

"She's Autobot... " One whispered.

"What do you want?" Skyblazer murmured and pressed her muzzle deeper into Fallup's pelt, wanting to be engulfed by his warm comforting sent.

"You... " A gray tom grabbed her scruff and pushed her away from Fallup's body.

"No!" Skyblazer cried as they pushed her further and further away, toward Decepticon territory!

"Fallup!"


	2. Cats of the two Clans

**Decepticon**:

**Leader**: Megatron – Black, muscular, tom with red piercing eyes

**Deputy**: Starscream – light gray tom with darker flecks, red eyes, has abnormally long, hooked claws

**Medicine cat**: Knockout – Orange-red pelt with red eyes

**Apprentice, Lightstream**

**Warriors**: (toms and she-cats without kits)

Soundwave – unusual black-purple pelt, dark violet eyes

Nightblast – Gray tom with red and blue eyes

Starlight – Silver she-cat with golden splotches, red eyes

**Apprentice, Starshot**

Makeshift – Black tom with red eyes

Skyfall – Ginger she-cat with purple eyes

Lightningbreaker – Dark gray, almost black, tom with red eyes

Dreadwing – Dark gray tom with black flecks, red eyes

**Apprentice, Starstruck**

Sunstone – Dusty yellow she-cat with blue eyes

Silverlight – Silver she-cat with long tail, abnormal purple eyes

**Apprentices**: (cats more than six moons old)

Starshot – Blue-cream tom with red eyes

Starstruck – Orange she-cat with blue and red eyes

Lightstream – Pretty golden she-cat with yellow eyes

**Queens**: (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Starfall – Silver tabby with red and blue eyes

Lightningpulse – Black she-cat with golden ears and tail tip, has lightning shaped scare over left eye

Skyblazer – Blue-gray she cat with blue eyes

**Autobot**:

**Leader**: Optimus Prime – White tom with piercing blue eyes

**Deputy**: Ratchet – A rusty orange tom with blue-green eyes

**Medicine cat**: Ratchet

**Warriors**:

Arcee – Silver she-cat with a golden paw

**Apprentice, Blacklight**

Smokescreen – White tom with gray paws

Bumblebee – Yellow tom with black under belly, paws and tail-tip

Bulkhead – Short, light gray, almost white pelt

Redflare – tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

**Apprentice, Widow**

Fogmist – Golden tabby, blue eyes

Lightwave – long furred tom with blue eyes

Lori – Cream tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Wheeljack – White tom, blue eyes

**Apprentice, Nightsun**

**Apprentices:**

Widow – Black She-cat with ice blue eyes

Blacklight – Black tabby tom with blue eyes

Nightsun – Black tom with white paws and under belly, litter mates with Blacklight

**Queens:**

Comatose – Black she-cat with white tip-tail and paws

Dewdrop – Ginger colored she-cat with blue eyes


	3. Past and Present

_A blue-gray apprentice growled in pain as she was pushed into the enemy's camp. "Further!" A light gray tom, with darker flecks, hissed in her ear and nudged her forward. The young she-cat growled a bit as she looked over her shoulder; the entrance and exit of the camp. How she wanted to run, dashing out of the camp and to her own, but her wounds – and the cats – kept her from doing so. Then a muscular black tom with red eyes padded up to them and stopped when he saw the injured she-cat. He bent down to smell her sent and he growled, "Autobot… " He lifted his head and looked at the leader of the patrol, the light gray tom with darker flecks. "Why have you brought her here, Starscream?"_

_"We found her, injured, along with another cat – her father I suppose – But the cat went to be with Primus….. " Starscream lowered his head as the leader looked down at the small gray she-cat, noticing her sleek body and well-built muscles, very good for an apprentice. He looked back up at Starscream and let out a sigh, his tail twitching with agitation. "Very well, Starscream. She will make a fine warrior anyway…. " He turned around and walked over to a slate of rock over-looking the camp while the patrol herded the Autobot underneath the rock. Starscream and another cat stood on either side of her, keeping her from running out of the Decepticon camp._

_"Let all who are old enough to catch their own prey gather around for a clan meeting!" The leader yowled. Cats poked their heads out from their dens – some stopped eating fresh-kill – and walked over to the rock, waiting for what their leader had to say._

_"The afternoon patrol has returned with this Autobot apprentice. " He addressed the clan and pointed with his tail at the she-cat standing under the rock. A ripple of murmurs spread through the assembled cats like a stone dropped in a pool of water. A dusty yellow she-cat protectively wrapped her tail around her kit. "How do we know she won't break into the nursery and hurt the kits?" The mother cried out. "She will do no such thing, Sunstone…. " The black warrior looked down on the young mother as she lowered her head. "Megatron!" A sleek light silver she-cat stepped forward and walked up to the leader and the Autobot. "Who is to mentor this cat?" She demanded. Megatron looked down at her with soft eyes. "I was thinking of you, my dearest Starfall….. " He purred with satisfaction as the she-cat nodded. He looked back to the clan. "It is settled!" The leader yowled. "This cat with be a Decepticon! One of us!" He looked down at the Autobot. "What is your name?"_

_The she-cat crouched down on the ground and flattened her ears in shame. "Well?" Megatron growled. The cat shuffled her paws, "Sk-Skyblazer….. "_

_Megatron smirked and turned to his clan once again. "Skyblazer shall be one of us!"_

Skyblazer woke to a cat gently licking her head, though it was dark, she breathed in and caught her mate's scent along with a few others.

"Relax… You're going to wake to whole nursery… " Starscream purred with amusement. "Starfall said you were talking in your sleep…. "

Skyblazer sighed and placed her head on his paws. "I dreamt I was an apprentice again….. " She carefully wrapped her tail around her third kit, Windcurrent. "That I was brought here….. "

Starscream gently licked her ear. "It's alright….. " He meowed and brushed his tail down her flank. Skyblazer closed her eyes as she felt Windcurrent latch onto her belly and suckle. Starscream eyes shown with pride, even in the dark of night, as the kit purred and began to knead Skyblazer fat belly. The gray she-cat sighed as she watched him drink the milk, squirming. "Easy, my little one…. " She whispered and gently licked his fur. "There is plenty of milk for you… " Starscream and Skyblazer smiled as the kit slowly relaxed and settled down.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

A sleek gray she-cat growled playfully at her opponent. "Come on, Nightblast. Are you scared to fight a girl?" She taunted. Nightblast lashed his tail. "I was thinking were going to leave, running out of here with your tail between your legs…. " He retorted. The warrior ran at her, his claws sheathed. The she-cat sidestepped but the dark gray tom slashed a blow at her ear then knocked her to the ground of the training hollow. The she-cat struggled against to older tom's weight and growled in defeat.

"Well done, Nightblast."

The warrior stopped and sat up. "Thank you, father… " He dipped his head as Megatron looked over to the she-cat, a harsh growl forming in his throat. "I'm disappointed, Silverlight!" He snarled. "You can do better!"

Silverlight lowered her head and shuffled her fore-paws. "I-I'm sorry….. " She murmured.

The leader lashed his tail in irritation. "You should be…. " He turned around and left the hollow along with the two warriors. "Come on, Silverlight, let's try it again." Nightblast growled. "Just leave me alone…. " She turned her back on him and placed her tail over her paws, looking at the ground. "Aw, please?" Nightblast pressed his muzzle into her flank but she turned away from him. "Please?" He gave her ear a quick lick. "I don't feel like it….. " Silverlight growled and walked away from him, over to the other side of the hollow. "Silverlight… It doesn't matter what he says…. We're already warriors….. "

"Megatron is the leader! He can make me do my apprentice duties again…. " Silverlight laid down and put her head on her paws, her tail curled beside her. "Silverlight….. " Nightblast padded up to her and sat down, rasping his tongue over her ear. "Come on….. " He meowed and pressed his muzzle into her flank. The gray she-cat slowly sat up and placed her tail over her front paws, but didn't look up from the ground. "The more you practice, the more you'll get better….. " Nightblast meowed as he gently placed his tail on her shoulder. Silverlight looked up, a glitter of mischievousness in her eyes and she leapt onto him, pressing his head into the sand. The she-cat let out a purr of amusement as Nightblast slowly sat up, coughing up sand and dust from the floor of the hollow. "You think that's funny?" He rasped, still coughing up sand. "Of course it is." Silverlight flicked his ear with her tail. "I knocked you down…. "

Nightblast stood up and pressed his flank against hers, his tail carefully curling around hers.


	4. Battles

Skyblazer watched as her son, Starshot played with Sunstone's second kit, Starstruck. "Not so rough, Starshot…. " She meowed softly. Starshot nodded and got off of the young she-cat. Starstruck sat up and gave her shoulder fur a few licks. "I was fine, Skyblazer… " The she-cat paused as she turned her head to see Windcurrent batting at her tail. Starstruck flicked her tail away from him and the gray kit let out a squeal of excitement as he tried to grab his enemy again. Both Starscream and Skyblazer let out a purr of amusement.

"Starscream!" A dark voice rasped. The Clan Deputy turn around to face his leader then dipped his head. "Yes, what is it, Lord Megatron?" The midnight colored leader padded up to Starscream, his eyes burning with anger and his tail lashing. "Silverlight is what's wrong… " He growled. "Her fighting moves are sloppy; I have forgotten why I made her a Warrior in the first place….. " Starscream and Skyblazer looked at each other then back to Megatron. "What do you want us to do?" Skyblazer mewed. "_I_ will keep her busy with hunting and border patrols… _You_ must keep her away from my son. " Megatron lashed his tail.

"That cat won't lay a paw on my daughter!" Starscream snarled.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

The sun was high in the sky and the coolness of leaf-fall bore down on the Decepticon camp. It had been nearly half a moon since Megatron talked to Starscream and his mate about letting Silverlight back to her apprentice duties. But the time has come for another gathering at the clearing at Two Great Oaks. This would happen every full moon and during this time there was a truce between both sides that they would come together in peace.

Megatron, though, hated this sacred truce but he knew better than to anger Primus and have a bad omen fall upon his Clan.

The black leader was talking with his deputy, medicine cat and mate. "I would like to bring Soundwave, Dreadwing, Nightblast, Lightningbreaker, Skyfall, Makeshift, Starshot and Starstruck to the Gathering tonight." He meowed. "What about Silverlight? You have always taken her to gatherings ever since she became an apprentice…. " Starfall said. "Some cat needs to watch the queens while we are away… " The leader meowed tartly. Starfall dipped her head while Starscream's pelt prickled with anger as Megatron's mate leapt away to tell the Clan.

Starshot's eyes glowed with pride when Starfall came to the apprentice's den to tell the cats about the gathering. "Wow! Our first gathering!" Starstruck mewed. "This is going to be cool!" She bounced to her paws and padded out of the den, Starshot hot on her paws. When the gray apprentice burst through the brambles of the den, he sprinted over to his mentor, who was just returning from patrol with Dreadwing, Makeshift and Sunstone. The silver tabby was just dropping a fat squirrel on the fresh-kill pile when the eager apprentice bounded up to her. The tom sat down in front of her, his chest swelling with pride. Starlight looked over her shoulder, back at the tom and purred. "I heard this morning!" She meowed happily. "I'm proud!" She gently rested her tail on the tom's shoulder then padded back to the warriors' den.

_I'll be in there soon!_ Starshot thought as his chest swelled with pride.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUU

Silverlight slowly walked up to the thorny entrance of the camp, with Nightblast padding close behind. The she-cat looked at Nightblast with a pang of dismay in her purple eyes. "It doesn't matter, Silverlight… " The dark gray tom pressed his muzzle into her side then went through the tunnel. Silverlight hesitated before walking into the camp; the clearing looked empty, most of the cats seemed to be on border patrol or have gone hunting to replenish the fresh-kill pile. Other than Lightningpulse lying outside the nursery in a pool of warm sunlight with her mate gently licking her ear, everything seemed so quiet and Silverlight loved it this way; no sounds of a battle, no clan meeting, just peace. The silver she-cat sat down and slowly drank in the scents around her; the smell of the trees, along with many prey. Silverlight's mouth watered when she caught prey-scent and she turned around for the fresh-kill pile. Choosing a vole she went over to Nightblast who was just finishing a thrush. The tom looked up at her as she came closer, his mouth full of feathers. Silverlight purred with amusement as she settled down beside him, her eyes sparkling. A fierce yowl made the two cats turn their heads to the thorn bush entrance. Dreadwing burst through the tunnel and dashed for the leaders' den, Soundwave, Makeshift and Skyfall following behind. Lightningbreaker looked up from sharing tongues with his mate and eyed the warriors carefully; he then whispered something to the young she-cat and got up, walking over to the fallen tree stump to listen in.

"The Autobots have been stealing prey from us!" Dreadwing announced to his leader, flexing his claws into the ground. Makeshift growled beside him. "We found their scent all over the stream!" His tail lashed with anger. Megatron raised a paw to silence his warriors. "Take me to the place where they crossed, then we will attack them at dawn tomorrow!" He growled.


	5. UPDATE!

**Really sorry, but 'Warriors: Love and Betrayal' is at a standstill until further notice. No, I do not have writer's block; I would love to work on Savior and Warriors: Love and Betrayal, but alas the computer they are on is down. I will get back to work on it when the computer is fixed. Thanks for your patience! ^^ **


End file.
